The Ice of Generations
by ZmazingZoe
Summary: So I have thought about this for awhile and decided to give a frozen fic a go. What if Anna and Kristoff had a daughter that got the ice magic to? What if Elsa had given the kingdom to Anna because she was more likely to have a heir? What if their daughter couldn't control it either?
1. Prolouge

ZmazingZoe: So.. here we are. I have thought about this for a while and decided that this might be a good idea. So yeah hope you like it. Also I have this story on another fanfiction site, Quotev under the name Elsaba

Setting: The Castle of Arendelle

POV: No One's

A cry suddenly rang out through the castle halls, filling the staff with glee. Kristoff tried to get into the bedroom but the handmaiden wouldn't budge.

"Come on I need to meet my child!" he said to her. She just shook her head in response.

"Kristoff clam down," Elsa said coming up behind him. He and Anna had been married for two years now and they were twenty years old and Anna was giving birth to their first child. The heir to the throne to be exact. Elsa had stepped down from the throne when they knew Anna was pregnant, so a true heir could be born to the throne, and so Elsa wouldn't have to survive the terrible guilt and put Arendelle in jeopardy due to previous threats she had been to the kingdom. Other kingdoms were still weary about Elsa being the ruler so she willingly stepped down to keep trade routes running and all that business stuff.

"Fine," he gave up his battle and sat back down in the hallway chair ", I'm just worried okay."

Suddenly the screaming from the room got increasingly louder, like more then one person was screaming their hearts out. Slowly the screaming noises calmed themselves and came to a standstill. Elsa and Kristoff eagerly waited for the midwife to appear. Small sobs started coming from the bedroom, Anna's sobs.

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled and pounded the door ",let me in!"

"Kristoff stop!" Elsa tried to call over him, it was no use, all he could hear were the heart breaking sobs coming from Anna.

Eventually Kristoff gave up and just fell to the floor and started sobbing himself. Curled into a ball by the door, waiting for something, anything. In a few minutes the midwife slowly opened the door and beckoned for them to come in the room. Elsa walked over to Kristoff and tapped him on the shoulder ", It's time."

He looked up from his spot on the floor and she nodded at him. He slowly rose to his feet and glanced at the mid wife, she gave him an encouraging smile. They walked to the door and stopped to give each other the most joyful looks they could muster. In they walked.

In the room was a sight to behold. there was blood in the basin, lots, but none anywhere else. the true feat however was that instead of one baby in Anna's arms there was two. Twins. Kristoff's jaw dropped to the floor. Elsa froze (ZZ: Hehe so punny of me). Anna just giggled to herself ", Their names are Snofrid and Fredrik."

Of course, Anna named her daughter Snofrid, sno means snow in their language, a tribute to Elsa almost.

"Beautiful names," Kristoff replied in a now soft kind voice ", for beautiful children."

That's when Elsa noticed it, the ice. It wasn't coming from her. It was the baby, Snofrid.

But that was ten years ago...

Elsa's POV

The Castle of Arendelle

I dashed through the halls, heading towards the ballroom. Sno and Rik had been playing there, with the ice. Why hadn't I gone over this before? The whole not telling Anna and Kristoff thing wasn't going very well now. I was out of breath and frantic, I could barely move another step, good thing I was there.

Good gods, I thought to myself. Crystalline ice was leaking from under the door and into the hallway, the temperature already dropping. I tried to push open the doors but it was no use. I called for help but others were to frantic to pay attention. I had to know what was going on behind those doors.

Finally, an idea struck. I called upon some icy wind and threw it at the doors with full force. The carefully carved french doors dramatically swooshed open and I marveled at the sight before me. In the middle of the room was an icy statue, a new addition to the room. But from the statue out were frozen lines, going strait from the statue base and back up to to the ceiling, right above the statue. It looked magical. I ran to a dark corner where Sno sat crying into her knees.

"Snofrid, whats wrong, what happened?" I asked in a gentle yet frantic voice worried for the young girl discovering her powers.

"I didn't mean to, I really didn't," she sobbed back to me.

"Snofrid what did you do?" I asked more edge creeping into my voice.

"I didn't, I didn't I promise," she cried.

"Snofrid, where is your brother," I tried at her. She instantly broke into more sobs. Just then Ana and Kristoff came into the room. Anna gasped, Kristoff's mouth fell agape. Instantly they ran to the statue in the middle of the room.

"Elsa, did you do this?" Anna asked her voice trembling. I shook my head at her. She broke down and fell into Kristoff's arms, sobbing into his chest, clutching at his clothes.

"Where's your brother?" I asked again my voice cracking. She lifted a finger and points at the statue. I stood from my crouched position on the floor and walked over to Anna and Kristoff. I kept walking past them and to the face of what I once thought statue. I looked it in the eyes and saw a plead for help, frozen in time. I threw myself at the statue and cried on it. I finally gained my composure and walked over to Anna. She looked up from Kristoff and gave me a curt nod, tears trailing down her face.

I got the message. She was hurt. She wasn't going to beagle to function as a mother, as a wife, as a queen, or as a sister. I wanted to stay and comfort her but I knew what needed to be done. Sno would be called a monster destroying the heir to the throne, locked away and isolated from everyone, forever. they would say she was jealous of Fredrik's position and wanted to be queen when she grew older. I couldn't let that happen. I slipped over to Sno and picked her up in her little ball and held her tight to my chest. I started sprinting towards the door, towards the main doors. Kristoff tried to go after me, but Anna held him back, knowing what I was doing, what was necessary. I made it out the door and used ice to get over the fjord and just kept running. I was suddenly reminded of twelve years ago when I ran away. I knew the path like it was yesterday.

I softly sang to Sno to sooth her nerves. I began:

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

not a foot print to be seen...


	2. Trapped

ZmazingZoe: So I decided to make this a more musical story. Songs will be easy to tell if they are a song or not but you can read them to know more story stuff so yeah... maybe you can read them in a normal voice in your head if you want I don't care!

Two Years Later

Ice Castle

Snow's POV

Two years I've been sitting

Learning to control,

Conceal,

Not feel

Waiting for my own…

(Happily)

Adventure, my own adventure!

Oh even though I'm stuck here

The same old halls every day

Trapped here,

Waiting for something new

Hidden away,

Waiting and waiting everyday

That horrid woman can't stop me

From doing what I want

Can't stop me,

From plotting my next plot

Oh even though I'm stuck here

The same old halls every day

Trapped here,

Waiting for something new

Hidden away,

Waiting and waiting everyday

She can't stop my dreams,

My hopes,

Can't take my everything Away!

Away!

Oh even though I'm stuck here

The same old halls every day

Trapped here,

Waiting for something new

Hidden away,

Day to day

She can't stop me

Can't stop me

Any DAY!

I finished the last verse sliding down the railing, my dress flying out behind me. I landed at the bottom of the landing and rolled off to the side of the throne room. I stood up laughing to myself ",that was awesome," I said as I tried to out laugh myself. I looked around the throne room and saw no one was in the there. I dashed across the floor and slid into the kitchen. Quickly I grabbed some of the chocolate from the cupboard and started running back to my room. I made it about half way.

"Marshmallow put me down!" I yelled. He shook his head and started stomping towards Elsa's room.

"Ugh! C'mon Marshmallow I'll give you chocolate," I tried to coax. He paused, as if considering, but then continued onward", Seriously!"

After ten minutes of the slowest walking that has ever existed ,ever. I had eaten most of the delicious candy. Marshmallow walked up to Elsa's door and knocked very lightly ", Come in," called a voice from inside. Marshmallow openned the door and walked inside the expansive bedroom and plopped me on the bed. Then he walked away and closed the door.

I looked around the room and didn't see Aunt Elsa anywhere, must be in the bathroom. Quickly I shoved the last chocolates in my mouth and downed the delicious, sugary goodness. Then I found a flaw in my plan. I had no way of disposing of the wrappers. I scanned the room for a trash can but came up with nothing. My eyes then hit a window. I didn't like to liter, but I also didn't like to get caught. So I got up and ran over to the window. With all my strength I manged to open it with a great shove. As quick as a fox I threw the wrappers out into the blowing wind and away they flew. Before I could close the window I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Sno," Elsa spoke from behind me ", what are you doing?"

"Nothing," I replied. She gave me a questioning look.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So you weren't eating the chocolate without permission?"

"Of course not."

"And why should I be believing you?"

"Because I am a trustworthy person?" I tried.

"Nope, not buying it."

"Dang," I replied ", so whats the punishment this time, cleaning all the walls, learning to be queenly, being stuck in my room for the rest of the night?"

"No, you will be practicing more with your powers."

"C'mon I can't possibly have to do that?" She smugly nodded at me and started walking to the door ", You coming?"

"Fine," I trudged over to her with an unhappy expression on my face. We started down the hall on our way to the courtyard, where we practiced magic. She motioned for me to muster up something, so I did, no use fighting with her, my punishment would just get worse if I did. I fumbled a bit, but manged to build a snowman out of thin air. Aunt Elsa then went to demonstrate a few moves and for me to copy them. I hated using magic. It brought back old memories that I didn't want to deal with.

As I was freezing over the cobblestones underneath our feet a flashback hit me hard.

Fridrik and I were playing in the ballroom, messing around with the magic. Suddenly he started jumping in front of the beams and started playing a dodging game. I called for him to stop but he just kept going. Almost in slow motion a beam hit him and he slowly froze over, calling for me to help him and make it stop. I tried everything but nothing worked. Soon he was an ice sculpture. I started throwing every which magic I could muster at him and started crying for it to stop. Icy beams shot from his feet and around the room. Scared I ran into the corner and rolled into a ball. Then the doors burst open...

"Sno!" Aunt Elsa called me back from the flashback ", are you alright?" She asked true compassion in her eyes.

"I'm fine," I said pushing past her and towards the door.

"Sno, wait!" She grabbed my arm.

"Don't touch me," I growled throwing off her arm and stomping back to my room.

"Sno listen!"

"No! I hate you! I want to be with my family!"

"I am your family."

"Not anymore," Hit the final blow and slammed the door to the courtyard behind me. I ran up to my room and threw myself onto the bed and started to cry. Pulling the blankets over me I drifted off into sleep, knowing that by the end of the week I would be out the this castle of hatred and hurt.

Courtyard

Elsa's POV

I sunk down onto the frozen stones and started to sob. What was I doing wrong? She hated me. I was trying to keep her safe from horrible truths and pain, suffering if you will. But what do I get in return? A girl, my niece, who believes all the wrong in her life is my fault and mine alone. I was just trying to help her be able to control her powers so something terrible couldn't happen again. Something like that could hurt her and many others along the way. I just needed her to understand that. Then all my problems would be over. I wouldn't have to deal with all the pain and agony. She would know that I wasn't the reason she had to stay here. She had to know what her powers meant and how they worked before she could go and do things that could spark strong emotions and send her into a freezing frenzy. But she didn't know that. That was going to change.

ZmazingZoe: So hi. Thanks for reading. Please leave your thoughts in the comments and yeah, do that please. I really need some feed back, so yeah.


	3. Failures

ZmazingZoe: I know what else do you expect from me than late updates, I am a horrible person I know... :(

Ice Castle

No One's POV (For duets sake)

Snofrid:

I have to find a way out of this place for good

Get out of the memories, I should

If I could stay I would

But

I've failed to find the right take!

I failed to find my path

Failed to see things through

Want to end this road I'm on for good

Seeing that I need to redeem

My overly favored self-esteem

To bring my good back to me

Elsa:

I have to get her to know these things for good

Get her to understand, I should

If I could hold back I would

But

I've failed to keep it in!

I failed to find her path

Failed to see things through

Want to start a new road for good

Seeing that I need to redeem

My actions in her eyes

To bring my good to me

Snofrid Elsa Both

My Good, My Good

Getting out of here

Keeping her so near

To stay would be my doom

If she knows she'll finally get it

The things I've done

The things I've done

For My Good!

Ice Castle

Snow's POV

I didn't bother gathering any of my things, I just ran. With all the sheets and blankets on my bed I made a makeshift rope like in the movies, tied one end to a bed post and the other I threw out the window. I threw a leg over the ledge and considered what I was doing. I was running away. No plan, no map, no supplies. What was I thinking? I can't just leave Aunt Elsa all alone with no one else with her.

But I had to. There was nothing that could change my mind in this world. So with what little strength I had I threw my other leg out and started climbing down the dangerous array of blankets and bed sheets.

I was about halfway down when I slipped. I really wasn't trying to, it just kind of happened. I had started worrying about slipping. Then some ice started forming around my hands, quickly spreading through the rest of the escape route. My foot was placed in the spot and it fell off, taking the other with it. Then my hands started to slip across the now icy fabric. I clawed at the walls looking for any imperfections as I slid futher down the steep slope. Suddenly I hit something. I window ledge on the second story. I thanked my stars for the blessing and then faced another problem.

The rope ended. There was two levels below me still and I had no way of getting down the sleek wall. My only hope for getting away was jumping off the ledge I had pulled myself to a sitting position on. I really, really, didn't want to at all, but I kind of had to.

So I gathered up whatever courage I had managed to bring down with me and slid off the ledge. I stopped falling to quickly.

Ice Castle

Elsa's POV

I stood from my position in the courtyard and started up the long journey to the top floor where Snow's room was. I sent my spirit soaring with images of her forgiving me and agreeing to learn how to control the magic. Not hating me any more. I suddenly stopped, I had sent a dagger strait into my own heart, piercing my soul. A lone tear sunk down my face taking all of those happy thoughts with it.

I whipped the tear from my cold check and recomposed myself. Standing up straighter I continued down the hallway and deeper into the castle. I finally reached her room and knocked on the door. knock knock-knock knock knock

There was no response. I tried three more times with the same reaction. Not wanting to disturb her in case she had fallen asleep or just didn't want to talk, I slowly opened the door, it only slightly creaking as it swung on its hinges. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the sight before me. All of her sheets were stripped off her bed and tied together. The sheets were thrown out of the window and all frozen over as if to hold them together.

My chest heaving, I ran down the halls slipping as I did. I made it to the throne room and called marshmallow to me.

"Marshmallow, go find her bring her back to me as fast as possible go, go, go!" I yelled as he started to leave on his search.

Frantically I sat down on the throne and put my head in my hands for the second time today, not the best goal I could have.

Outside the Ice Castle

Snofrid's POV

Cold claws wrapped around me and pulled me higher into the sky. I looked on my captor to see none other than Marshmallow in front of my eyes.

"Marshmallow put me down," I called into his face. He replied in his cool, crisp voice ", No."

Freezing air from his mouth blew onto me and I shivered as he started walking to the front of the place. That's when I got my first glimpse of Arendelle. Bright lights shone from the many houses and up into the night sky, lighting up the always black night. My mouth fell agape when I saw the castle. Tall spires I hadn't seen i two years rose up to the stars, touching the moon. Huge windows scattered throughout the walls bringing a simplistic beauty to it.

Suddenly, the icy doors of the castle slammed in my face, cutting off the wonder of the kingdom below.

"Oh Snofrid, your okay! Thank the heavens!" called a voice from behind me. That's when I realized my escape plan was flawed.

Zmazing: Sorry for the shorter chapter guys, just really wanted to update for you! Hope you enjoy. I'm going to be moving so I might not be able to update for a while depending on stuff. So yeah hope this will keep you hooked.


	4. Escape

ZmazingZoe: I know I haven't updated in a while, forever, but have a good excuse. Two days after Christmas, my grandfather died, then in early January a good friend of my family passed with him. The next month we had to move and that caused me some inner turmoil being tat we had lived on our past house for five years and I had grown attached. After that we discovered that our dogs could escape from our back yard and we couldn't keep them there. We had to give up our dog Percy forever, and I can never see him again, our dog Lovey we gave to my aunt took in so when we moved again we could have her back. The icing on the cake was when half of my family started going to therapy and my mom started thinking about if I should go to. So Yeah. Sorry about that little sob story about my life. Now with that done with we can plunge into the sad part of the story.

Three Weeks Later

The Castle of Arendelle

Anna

I knelt at the base of the statue placing the bouquet of calla lilies at its feet. I leaned in studying the intricate designing that were etched into the ice. A lake with a couple of skaters took up the bottom of one leg. On the other was a path leading to a small house with smoke coming from a chimney on the rooftop. The path forked before the house and turned into a road. The road led over some rolling hills and then across a river, leading into a village. With the village was a castle that was the same size as the village itself. The castle had high walls and looked graceful and majestic with winter snow falling onto its towers adding to the serene beauty and elegance that the castle seemed to emit. After the village there was more rolling hills that all to quickly turned into great imposing mountains, peaks breaking the clouds that were casting snow onto the town below. The Snow flakes continued above the clouds but seemed to grow bigger as you got to the middle of the statues chest, giving a better look into how every snowflake had a different shape, a lot of attention to detail. Sitting on top of where someone's heart would be was another castle, but this one nothing like the first. It had tall peaks and a cold aura, yet it was still beautiful. Snowflakes then reached out to every corner of the statue that didn't already have part of the picture upon it. All but one piece.

I reached the face of the statue. I pleadingly looked into its eyes seeing only the look of surprise and fear that the statue wore. Only it wasn't a statue I thought. It was my sons eyes I saw. It was his limbs, not the work of a crafter. The beautiful icy design was created in mere seconds by very powerful uncontrolled magic. Magic that could have been stopped.

" I could have stopped it!" I whipped around, half screaming half sobbing ,"I could have-"

I stopped seeing the tears that were running down Kristoff face. Throwing myself into his arms all of my anger disappeared, replaced by guilt.

"I'm sorry for panicking. I- I wasn't thinking and- and. No one could have stopped it Kristoff I need to stop blaming myself."

"Well you don't have to blame yourself."

"Kristoff no.," I said knowing what he was about to say.

"Well Anna its her fault. If she would have trained Sno and showed her how to control it This," he said motion to the frozen Fredrik who almost looked scared of Kristoff ," wouldn't have happened ," he finished, bringing back my anger.

"You act like Elsa wanted this to happen!"

"Well I don't know! Maybe she did, and if you can't see that then maybe you need sometime to figure it out," e then walked over slamming the ballroom door closed behind him, the sound echoing through the now silent rafters.

I slid down to my knees, stunned. Why would he blame everything on Elsa like that? Was it because she froze my heart oh so long ago? Was just looking for someone to blame? I didn't know, but ever since the incident he had been a more angry person, always looking for someone to blame for things. Usually e would say it was because of the incident ad then it would lead t him saying it was Elsa. He would always say he wanted Snofrid back but I knew that also mean Elsa coming back and I wasn't sure that he could quite handle that, or even seeing Snofrid being how much she looked like Elsa and my mother. Sometimes I just wasn't sure about anything.

The Ice Castle

Snofrid

Even though I had been in solitary confinement for the past three weeks Elsa couldn't help but let me out on my birthday. So after lunch Elsa asked, quite nicely, if I wanted to do some extra practice with magic, which was code for get into the courtyard right now. Were out there for quite a few hours, it was almost dinner time. I was beginning to think that she forgot my birthday all together, but I didn't mention it to her. A few minutes later she said we were done and that I needed to go wash up for dinner. Trying my best to stay on her good side, hey I didn't like staying in my room all day, I did as she asked without question.

She waked back inside and I called some ice to my hands and slowly melted it over my hands getting them as clean as possible. After that hard task I walked through the palace halls to the dining room. When I arrived I saw Elsa sitting on one end of the table, waiting for me. I nodded my head at her and sat in the chair opposite of her. I placed my palms in my lap and twiddled my fingers, staring down at them instead of up at Elsa like I should have been doing. Suddenly felt the presence around me get cold all of the sudden. Looking up I smiled. Sitting on the platter in front of me as a pile of my favorite chocolates in the vague form of a cake. Standing around me were Elsa, Marshmallow, and Olaf.

"Sorry there isn't a real cake," said Elsa ," Olaf and Marshmallow cold make one we settled for next best thing," she gave me a light smile after that so I smiled back encouraging her own making me feel bad abut what I was planning. There was no reason however for me not eating chocolate before my plan took action so I saw no harm.

"Its perfect," I replied ," When can I have some?"

Everyone laughed and Olaf went to go get plates and separated the chocolate leaving some for later. By the time I was finished everyone was talking and laughing. So I saw my opportunity. I shot some ice at Elsa's legs to keep her on the ground. She yelped in response but I couldn't flatter, the fact that it wasn't her own ice mad it harder for her to control but she could still do it. As a precaution I shot at her hands. Next I turned to Marshmallow freezing his hands and feet together in a hogtie. I kicked Olaf's body apart so he would have to take a while to put it back together. Then I started running for the door.

"Once I get out of this I will be coming for you personally!" Elsa yelled at me her voice echoing.

"I was counting on that!" I yelled back, lying, that was actually what I least expected from her. I had spent three weeks in my room preparing for hiding from Marshmallow and finding my way to Arendelle. So I wasn't as ready as I hoped to be. Either way I would need supplies, so I ran around to where my window was. Earlier that day, once I learned I would be leaving my room I had dropped a bag that had a blanket, all the preserved food that I had gotten to eat in he past three weeks, which wasn't much that was it. I had hopped my clothes (elsa_dont-touch-me ) would be enough to get me to Arendelle where I could get more, but the plan could change, and I sure hoped it didn't.


	5. Down the Mountain

ZmazingZoe: Hey guys! Its me Elsaba! I was wondering if you wanted me to start putting my Disney High School Fanfic on this account. Elsa, Anna, and the gang are in it, just not to big in it, yet anyway. So I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

A Mile from the Ice Castle

Snofrid

I've decided that the cold does bother me and my clothes weren't enough to keep it out. Shivering, kept trudging down through the snow. I was using my power to cover up my tracks, I was better at snow magic than Aunt Elsa so it would take her a while to uncover them. But I was getting awfully tired just walking. I knew that the journey to Arendelle would take about two days on foot. I had considered making an ice horse but I would probably fail being that I hadn't learned how quite yet.

I guess that I really didn't pla that far ahead. I never even thought I would get as far as what was it now a mile? It felt like five. I knew I wasn't far enough because I could see the ice castle still, and that meant that I could be tracked. Judging by the angle of the sun it was around 10 o'clock at night. Around my bed time. I wasn't tried, no, I was EXUASTED! All of the magic I had been using had worn me through and if I took another step I would probably pass out.

With that in mind I did something that might work. I built a structure, a little lean-to and camoflauged it into the ground . I just hoped that if marshmallow was looking for me that he didn't step on it.

The Ice Castle

Elsa

For at least an hour after Snofrid left I had been trying to get the ice bounding me to the floor to detach itself, to no avail. Eventually I gave up and started rebuilding Olaf. Once he was back together he ran over to help me.

"Elsa, do you want some help? Anything I can do?"

"Yes, there is something."

"Oh what, anything!"

"I want you to help Sno down the mountain."

"But I thought you wanted her home?"

"Once she sees how horrible it is she will want to come back, and when she does want to I will have arrived in Arendelle to take her home."

"But why not just bring her back?"

"Because now she won't run away again."

The Next Morning

The Castle of Arendelle

Anna

I walked into the library where Kristoff was sitting at the desk. He hadn't noticed me walk in so I quietly snuck up behind him.

"Boo," he said standign up from his chair.

"I was going to scare you first silly," I scolded him

"Well I could resist," he said stepping close to me.

"Kristoff..."

"Anna, I want to apologize for the way I acted. It wasn't right of me to blame Elsa for taking away Snofrid, its just that its been so long and I don't want to have to wonder if she is even alive. I don't want to have to wonder if Snofrid did it on purpose." He said taking my hands, holding them to his chest.

"Kristoff, Elsa would tell us if anything happened to Sno, and I know in my heart that Sno would never want to hurt Fridrik , ever. They were always so close and we both know that they were best friends. It was an acident I know it."

"You always help me feel better when things get hard for me Anna, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kristoff, I love you too."

A Mile from the Ice Castle

Snofrid

I woke up to the sounds of rustling around my lean-to. Darn it, Elsa had found me.

"Okay how long am I ground- Olaf?" I crawled out of the tent and saw Olaf sitting there playing in the snow, "Olaf, how did you find me?"

"Oh well Elsa sent me to come find you and so I did and I heard someone snoring so I thought, oh well she must be around here somewhere. So I looked around and Ifound your little shelter and I thought it was cute how your snoring gave you away so I decided to let you sleep and tell you that you failed in the morning so I just sat here and I start-"

"Well Olaf I am not going with you and you can't make me go back."

"Oh, well then can I tag along? I mean you don't know your way around and I want to help you out here so, can I? You won't even know I'm here!"

"Fine"

Five minutes Later

I knew Olaf was there. Oh I knew. He kept dancing around and singing about summer, pretty much being the most annoying person, well snowman, in the world.

"Olaf, will you STOP!"

"Oh sorry, I'll be quiet, I just wanted to come along and help out and, and," he started bawling his eyes out.

"Olaf its okay. Stop crying. I just don't know what to- hey you can do whatever just please stop crying!"

"Okay! This way!"

He started walking ahead of me singing and dancing along, in whatever direction he pleased, I just hoped he knew where he was going.

Two hours Later

Olaf did not know where he was going. We ended up at the edge of a cliff that was atleast a two hundred foot drop. We also had no way down it, which was also great. The best part was that Olaf said it was the way we needed to go, which I didn't believe, but he was deadset on us jumping off a cliff.

"Olaf, are you sure this is the only way to Arendelle?"

"Yep. There is probably another way but I don't know it."

"Olaf!"

"We can take that way if you want to travel for longer and have a bigger risk of being cuaght but if you want," He started walking away.

"Olaf! Wait. We can go down the cliff but we are not jumping."

"What do you suggest?"

Half an Hour Later

"This is the worst plan ever," said Olaf.

"I know," I responsed. It really was the worst plan ever. I had tried my best at a stair case but it failed. Then I tried a ladder, but that also failed. I even tried at a slide, but that didn't work. The only thing that I could manage to have reach the bottom was a pole, that started going down five feet from the edge. So I created an extra pole starting where we were that reached the same level as the larger one. Then I made a bar reaching from one to the other.

The plan was that Olaf would climb up the small poll, he would then crawl across the bar ontop, and then finally wrap his arms around the long pole and slide down. Olaf would be the test and then I would follow after him. If he fell, well. I would just have to hope I didn't.

ZmazingZoe: Cliffy, literally! Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the rest of the journey down the mountain!


	6. Wolves

Zmazing Zoe: Oh my god, I haven't updated in like three months. I am so sorry. Anyway, on to the story!

The Mountain Cliff  
Snofrid

Olaf walked over to the ice pole sticking up from the ground. He grabbed on but he had zero traction ", Hey Sno?"  
"Yes Olaf?"  
"I can't climb it."  
"I didn't notice," I said. Olaf smiled.  
"See you at the bottom!" he called then he jumped off the cliff, leaving me stranded. I slowly walked over to the ice pole. It rose ten feet tall, I was only five feet and an inch. I would have to scale to half my height, climb across five feet of open air. Then finish off by shimmying down two hundred feet of ice pole. Great. Just how I wanted to spend my day. But, I had no other choice.  
"I really should have actually done lessons with Aunt Elsa," I thought as I started climbing ", that would make this easier."  
I soon found that if I froze my hand to the pole every time I placed it, I was a lot less likely to fall. I would do the same to my toes, unfreezing them when they needed to move again. I felt like a spider as I climbed, it actually was pretty fun. It all ended however when I reached the part that expanded over nothingness. I sat on top of the pole and wrapped my arms and legs around it tightly. I then started slowly crawling across it.  
"How's it going up there?" shouted Olaf from the ground. I slipped, startled. In my fear I froze one of my hands to the ice pole. I hung there for at least five minutes. My arm started to burn so I used all of my strength to pull my other arm up. Once in place I started going hand over hand, my feet dangling in the air. I felt like I was going to die, and I probably was. Finally I reached the pole that went two hundred feet to the bottom. I wrapped my arms and legs around the pole and I slid. I whirred down the pole going so fast that my hair was falling out of its braid. I let out a laugh, something that I hadn't done genuinely in a long time. I reached the bottom all to soon.  
"You did it!"  
"Yeah I did Olaf," I was surprised with myself. I had just gotten down a two hundred foot cliff without any help at all. I told aunt Elsa that I didn't need anyone to help me.  
"Where to next Olaf?"  
"Well, now we have to travel down this ravine," I then noticed that we were in a canyon. There was another cliff that I didn't see from the other cliff top.  
"Olaf, are you sure we don't go up that one?" I asked pointing at the opposite cliff.  
"Nope we go down this ravine until we reach the one building. Then we can get directions.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
"Okay then," we started down the canyon, following the small creek that lead through it.  
"What's that?" I asked. I saw something sticking up from the snow.  
"I don't know it could be a snow monster, or a flower, or a blanket-"  
"Or a piece of wood! Olaf, help me move this snow!"  
"Well you're the snow expert here, and also I can't lift things."  
"Why did I bring you if you are no help to me?"  
"You needed a guide."  
"Right. Okay, I am going to try something, stand back," I then lifted my arms trying to pick up the snow.  
"What exactly are you trying here?"  
"Just let me," I tried again this time I moved some of the snow.  
"Oh, I see now."  
"Olaf can you please shut up?" I said, pushing all of my anger into my lift. All of the snow within a seven foot radius flew out of my way.  
"Are you okay?" I heard Olaf say.  
"Uh yeah, I'll be fine. Olaf look, its a sleigh," I said with glee. Sure it was in seven different pieces, but it was a sleigh, that I might be able to fix.  
"Olaf, if we camp here, I might be able to get this sleigh working in the next twenty four hours! This is great!"  
"About your camping plan, it might not work."  
"Why?" I turned around ", Oh that's why. Run!"  
There were wolves everywhere. Climbing out of holes that were well concealed by the snow. They looked pretty angry. Olaf didn't move. So, I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. After I got a strong hold on him I started running. I raced through the canyon, but the wolves were still on our heels. I got an idea. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned towards the wolves. I put Olaf down ", Olaf, run. Find that shop, I will meet you there."  
"Are you going to be okay Sno?"  
"I'll figure it out, just go!" I yelled. Olaf ran off, none of the wolves followed him. I took up a fighting stance. The wolves advanced. I shot a piece of ice at a wolf. Then they all came at me at once. I started sending ice out in random directions, hoping to hit wolves. After a few minutes the snarls stopped. I opened my eyes, which I didn't even realize I had closed.  
"Sno?"  
I turned around and saw Olaf there ", I told you to leave!"  
"I came back for you."  
"I told you not to!"  
"I'm sorry," he said. Tears started to form in his eyes.  
"Olaf, I'm sorry, I-"  
"No Snofrid, its okay. I think I will just go home," said Olaf ", Remember, shop, then get directions."  
"I will."  
"Bye Sno."  
"Stay safe."  
"You too," then Olaf walked off. I watched him until he was out of sight.

Zmazing Zoe: Oh I really liked this chapter, hope you enjoy it! Love you guys!


	7. Sleigh

Zmazing Zoe: So I haven't updated in a million years, and I don't think its worth it to explain all of my reasons so I'm just going to continue the story, I love you guys though!

The Snowy Ravine

Snofrid

Looking at the position of the sun I guessed that I had three hours of work time before it got too dark to work. I started digging around in the snow, picking up the different pieces of wood. I found half of a runner sticking out of the ground and what looked like flooring underneath three feet of snow. After I had finished collecting pieces, however, the sun was getting quite close to the horizon, so I did what I could, freezing the runners back together and starting on the bottom of the sleigh.

As the sun set I laid on one of the longer wood pieces and used my tent cloth as a blanket. Piling up snow, I made a makeshift pillow to rest my head against. I dreamed about Fredrik that night.

_"Snofrid, Snofrid, wake up," whispered Fredrik._

_"What?" I said rolling over in my bed to look at him._

_"Do you want to build a snowman?"_

_"Fredrik, its three o'clock in the morning in the middle of spring, we can't," I rolled back over to sleep again. He made a humph noise as I did so._

_"Not if you use the magic."_

_"Okay, fine." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my warm comforter and into the middle of the bedroom. He looked at me, tapping his foot. I rolled myself some snow in my hands and threw it into the air. It turned into a snowflake for a second and then exploded down into a flurry of snow, coating the bedroom. Fredrik fell backwards onto the ground and made himself a snow angel. I plopped down next to him and did the same._

_Snofird_ **_Fredrik_** _Both_

**_I c__an't believe this is happening_**

**_I can't believe its true_**

**_But in my room its snowing_**

**_Whoa, sister I love you!_**

**_It's snowing!_**

**_It's snowing!_**

**_The ice is here inside_**

**_It's snowing!_**

**_It's snowing!_**

**_I'm glad you're on my side._**

_I can't believe I did this_

_I can't believe you too!_

_But the snow in my room is bliss_

_Whoa, brother I- ah-ah-choo!_

_It's snowing!_

_It's snowing!_

_The ice is here inside_

_It's snowing!_

_It's snowing_

_!I'll love you for all time_

_**I can't believe this is happening**_

_I can't believe I did this_

**_I can't believe it's true_**

_I can't believe you too!_

**_But in my room its snowing_**

_But the snow in here is bliss_

**_Whoa, sister I love you_**

_Whoa, brother I love you_

**_It's snowing!_**

_It's snowing!_

**_The ice is here inside_**

_It's snowing!_

_It's snowing!_

_I'm glad you're on my side_

_We laughed as we finished the song,"Okay Fredrik, we've got to go to sleep now c'mon."_

_"Just a little longer?"_

_"No, I'll clean up, you get to bed."_

_"Will you stop treating me like I'm younger than you? We are twins! I was born five minutes before you!"_

_"Sorry, gods. I'm going back to sleep now, you clean up yourself," I threw him a broom and opened te window so he could sweep the snow out. Then I crawled back in bed and went back to sleep._

oOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up when the sun was a fourth of the way through the sky. Already late to my head start on the day I started work on the sleigh again. I finished the bottom and got the front bench up by the time my stomach started to growl. I realized that I had forgotten to bring any food with me. I looked at one of the now dead wolves sadly and marched over. I made a knife out of ice and got to work.

After I had ate I got back to work, freezing pieces of wood together to make the sleigh, and with a fourth of the sky left, I was finished. It looked like a mess, and it was one, but it would get me places. Not wanting to have to cut my more dead wolves for food, I threw them into the back of the sled to trade somewhere. I put my tent cloth over the top of them so I didn't have to smell it. and got up on the seat. It was then I realized I needed a horse.

I climbed down and inspected my frozen together reins. It was then I had an idea. I wasn't completely sure how to do it, but I had to try. Gathering up snow, I made a crude reindeer shape. Then, I used my powers to do some perfecting, molding it perfectly. I stepped back to admire my handy work. It sure looked like a reindeer. Now I just had to figure out how to make it "come to life".

"Umm, abracadabra!"

"Alacazam."

"Open sesame?" Nothing seemed to be working. In frustration I threw a bolt of magic at the thing, hoping to destroy it. All that time wasted! I could have been half way to the palace by now! Suddenly, The snow of the reindeer started to crack. A chunk of snow fell off, revealing snowy white fur. Realizing, what was happening, I raced towards the sculpture and started peeling snow away to reveal a majestic reindeer. I quickly harnessed her up and climbed back into the seat.

"Come on, umm, Deera, let's go," I said as I whipped the reins. I was finally making some progress.

Zmazing Zoe: So there's the update! Again, sorry for my absence. I can't wait to actually start updating more regularly! I love you guys, bye.


	8. Author's Note

Zmazing Zoe: I have decided that this story is going to be something I update when I have writers block for my other stories because right now I'm having a lot more fun writing Justice Academy and The Girdle thief. So don't expect anything exciting to happen anytime soon. I'm sorry.


End file.
